As You Were
by topsell
Summary: With Andrew a bored hostage, what else is there for him to do than dabble in dark arts? Spike, unwittingly caught in the mess,has reverting to the boy he was a century before. How will he deal with the changes around and his own altered state? Xan/Spike


**Title**: As You Were

**Author**: Bellskie

**Pairing**(s): Spike/Xander

**Summary**: With Andrew in his limbo hostage status, he has to do something to pass the time. When that something involves dabbling in the darker arts, Spike unwittingly gets wrapped up in the mess. Now, reverting to the boy he was many years ago, how will he cope with everything around him, or his rather altered form…Spike/Xander

To be a LONG fan fiction, though said length is based on readers, reviews and viewing status.

**Distribution**: Do what you want when you want however you want with this fic. Just keep my name attached ;)

**Authors Notes**: AU. Season Seven. No Big Bad. No End of the World Garble. Enjoy the Crack!

As well, and as usual, suggestions are LOVE! Post them in the reviews, PM me or Email me! I'm willing to do anything and everything X)

Updates at least twice a week. Edits ever Five Chapters

And As usual, I'd love to have a beta reader! Mail me if you are is interested!

**A New Man**

***

"God, you little creep! Why can't you just get a boyfriend the normal like everyone else!" Anya threw down the pan he had been holding, cookies sitting across the floor, crumbling even as they hit "I mean, seriously, how old are you already. It's time to grow up Andrew!"

Anya flew out of the kitchen, heels pounding, almost like a hammer. She left, slamming the door heavily.

"So, um, like that's okay." Andrew mumbled.

Picking up the pan, Andrew knelt again and began to sweep up the crumbs in a little dust tray, trying to save the pieces still in tact best he could.

"That so wasn't stupid," he set two of the meager cookies back on top of the tray and dropped the crumbs into the waste bin. "It's not like they're even a love potion. No, all I do is add a little truth mojo into the baking -- okay, maybe some amour mix he had gotten from the Magic Box, but that's beside the point.

"It's not like you had to freak out about it!" yelling wildly at the door, Andrew grumbled before untying his apron and tossing it on the chair. "Come on, man, it's not as though you haven't dabbled in the dark arts before. And you all keep forgetting: I'm evil--"

"Corse you are, mate," the vampire pushed the basement door out of the way slowly, checking for the suns glare first. "Bad to the bloody bone."

Andrew grinned, wide and stupid. "Thanks Spike. I know you of all these Slayers Gang would understand. I mean, us past Big Baddies need to stick together."

Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapping it and fishing one out. He put it in his mouth and let it dangle there, unlit.

Shrugging his duster higher on his slight shoulders, Spike let himself stretch and begin to rearrange himself. It was dusk and the vampire had finally pulled himself from the basement to the surprisingly silent first floor.

Ignoring Andrews question, he looked around the kitchen, feigning disinterest, "Where the hell is everyone?" he picked himself up from his token place against the doorframe and walked towards the rooms center so he could see into the other rooms. "Where did all the slayeretts run off to, boy?"

"Well, Buffy said something about training in the desert -- again. I mean isn't once enough? And then Willow and whatsherface were going somewhere together -- all lovey dovey because, you know, they're a couple, right?"

Spike raised an eyebrow and shoved his hands into the duster, "Yeah, well--"

"Then Giles went to meet with the new Watcher…group, thing and Anya just stormed out of here after -- Do you want to try one Spike?"

"Bloody hell, slow down you git," Spike crunched the cigarette between his teeth, not meaning to, "Try one of what?"

Oh god, he looks so cool.

Well, I just baked and I figured -- want to try one of the cookies I made? They're really good, I even put some nutmeg in the mix, because the lady at the supermarket--"

"I'll try one of your sodding cookies!" Spike pulled the chewed-up smoke from his mouth and flicked it into the sink. "If it'll get you to stop yakking on I'll eat a whole pan of um!"

"No, just one. I only have two and they're--" Andrews words were cut off quickly.

"Alright, just hand the biscuit over nice and quick before I decide to snack on something different."

"Right," Andrew picked the larger of the two from the tray and held it out for the vampire. Spike snatched it up and placed the entire thing in his mouth, chewing and swallowing the thing quickly -- not needing to breath.

"There, gonna stop talking my ear off then?" he stopped, staring blindly forward, growing lax and then to an unhealthy slouch. "What kind of nutmeg you put in these, boy? Ain't like anyth--"

Spike lurched forward, holding his throat and howling. Andrew stood, shivers running up his spine as the Master Vampire wailed and then drew to a moan and finally was silent.

Spike dropped soundlessly to the floor, covering himself with the remaining cookie crumbs.

**

"Oh boy. Oh no. I just killed him!" Andrew babbled, finally daring to edge towards Spike and take the mans pulse. Nothing. "Oh Great Moradin no, I really did it! I'll have to go on the run again. Alone this time. Back to being a Mexicoian. And I'll have to learn--"

Spike groaned, voice a spindle higher than Andrew had heard the vampire utter before.

"Oh right, Vampire," Andrew sighed.

Reaching down, Andrew pulled at Spikes small frame, hulking the body so it hunched semi-upright. Spike leaned against the cabinets with his head lulling lifelessly on his shoulders.

"What exactly is it you're doing there Vulcan boy?"

Andrew jumped, head meeting the open drawer above where Spike lay. The baking pan fell, clattering against the floor. The remaining cookie crumbled.

"Oh, Xander. I did not mean to do anything," he tried, formally. Andrew looked dup, throwing a guise he hoped looked innocent. He really needed to practice his expressions in the mirror. Sure, he had "heroic" and "triumphant" down, but those two expression only got you so far in life.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, but what exactly is it you're doing on the floor?" Xander mused.

"Nothing," Andrew tried, automatically, "I mean, not nothing. I was just cleaning up the mess-"

Xander looked past Andrew, peering around the corner.

"What the hell is he doing down there?" Xander leaned over the counter. Spike groaned again.

"Oh thank god," Andrew breathed at the sound of it. Xander looked him over, head cocked, and begun to circle around the counter. He knelt down in front of the vampire, waving his hand in front of Spikes face and set his face, unsure of what to do.

Andrew moved behind him, moving down onto his knees and looking over the broad mans shoulders. "What I mean is, Spike came up and we were, like, talking -- you know about the movie and the whole hero thing -- anyway--"

"Andrew. Shut up. What happened?"

"I was getting to it, geeze" Andrew slid the remaining cookie beneath his palm, pocketing the crumbs. "Spike tripped and hit his head!" he shot out, unsure of where the words had pent up before.

"Thank you Andrew. Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Xander reached for the vampires arm, lifting it and letting it fall again -- no response. "You want to help me bring him back to his little cot down in the basement? I don't really want angry vamp waking up all disoriented-like when I'm trying to make me a cup of coffee."

"Right," Andrew moved forward and Spikes other arm, helping Xander hull the vampires limp body back down to the basement room. They finally succeeded in dumping the body on to the makeshift bed. Andrew huffed, out of breath. Xander looked barely phased by the menial labor.

Looking Spike over one more time, Xander turned to Andrew "Right, I guess someone should keep watch on dead boy over there. You know, in case he wakes up all--"

"Bless me, who are you people!" Spike cried, a strange edge to his words.

Both Andrew and Xander turned, facing the now wide-eyed vampire. Spike sat upright on his cot, knees drawn against his body. His mouth hung open, a look of fear climbing through his expressions.

"What was that," Xander took a step forward, Andrew one back.

This was bad, really bad. He turned, "Think I'll go get an ice pack from upstairs. Better yet they have these really sweet new ones over at the gas station-- I'll just be going now!"

"Andrew!" by the time Xander had called to the little man, he was racing up the stairs, taking two at a time. The sound of the front door slamming echoed for a long while in the silence of the house.

"What was that!" Spike looked around wildly, "And who are you people!"

"What now?" Xander looked the vampire up once and tried again, "You're telling me you don't know who you are?"

"Don't be daffed. Of course I know who I am." he groaned, "I just don't know why you are exactly. And why is it that my head hurts so much. You're after my mothers money, aren't you! Well, I hate to disappoint, but you will never get your hands on it you common thief! My purse is not for your taking!"

Xander stared a long moment, this time his own jaw hanging lax, "Right then," he said slowly, "So you know who you are…And exactly who is that now?"

Spike looked taken aback. "You would think to kidnap me without even checking up on my lineage! What kind of thief are you!"

"Not what I asked. Now tell me who you are or--" Xander looked around, finally picking up a long sword which had been cast beside the vampires cot, "Just tell me," Xander tried again, motioning at the small man with the blade.

"W-whatever you say. You can't have my money, the entire inheritance. Just put that down--"

"Again, not what I asked." Xander tried to keep his tone even, "Who are you?"

The man looked confused, and then as though trying to figure things out inside his own mind he breathed deeply and spoke. "My name is William Pratt. Now please, just put the sword down."


End file.
